Little Story
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Adanac, Canada's reflection, relates his back story.


**Does it count as a fanfic if its centered around parallel universes characters of the originals with the parallels being OC's? Meh, oh well. This is a story told by Adanac (from The Me in The Mirror) about his days as a young nation. Enjoy~**

Long ago, before all of the world wars, before the revolutions and the civil wars, two little countries were born side by side. The one with black hair was deathly serious and the one with red hair feared everything. The two nations knew nothing of their reason of existing nor did they understand why they were alone. They figured that all they had was each other. They were brothers forever and nothing would ever change that. Alone, very young, and barely able to speak, the brothers learned to survive on their own, the black haired one being more resourceful and strong while the red head was fearful and sickly. Wherever they went, they were cast out. Often being told that not even a Scot had bloody red hair such as the second brother. One day, while on the verge of collapse, the two brothers met a strange guy who had the most happy go lucky smile. The stronger brother instructed the weaker to stay put while he went ahead to make sure all was safe with this strange happy man.

And so he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The red headed brother, though too weak to fend for himself, refused to believe that he had been forgotten. This hope was what kept him alive as he sat alone in the vast open field from whence they were born. Weaker and weaker he grew until he could barely hold up his little body. On a rather stormy day, a tall, silent man came across the little nation and cradled his small body. He looked around, wondering where the little one's guardian could be and felt his chest tighten when he found none. Who would abandon such a young, unnamed country? The man nodded to himself. He would care for him. He then turned and marched through the tall grass back to base and from there, sailed back home.

As days and months passed, the little country slowly but surely became stronger and had become known as Franklin, his human name, and Adanac, the young country he represented. Young Adanac was extremely attached to his guardian Ecnarf and made sure he went with the male everywhere. He enjoyed gardening and reading, usually entertaining himself with history books about Ecnarf and wanting to take part in the countries activities. When Adanac hit his toddler years, he began to notice that his guardian would come home later and later until he wouldn't come back for a couple days, the longest being a week or so. The little nation would spend this time cleaning as much as he could or hiding from anyone who came to check on him despite his fear of abandonment. When the mute country would return, Adanac hounded him with tears falling from his little eyes. "Where did you go? Why did you leave? Did I do something bad?" He usually whimpered. The larger of the two would chuckled softly and hug the boy close to him. "I would never leave you." He would whisper reassuringly. Little visions of a black haired child holding his hand then letting it go usually followed Ecnarf's words into Adanac's mind. Was it his brother?

Soon, Adanac found out the reason why Ecnarf would be gone for so long. The man with the overly happy personality named Cam, who was also a country called D'Nalgne, would keep his Papa out for too long, he started to hate him. How dare he take Papa away when he needed him! Just when Adanac was ready to cause trouble, Cam brought a black haired country over with him. He was a bit taller than Adanac but as soon as their eyes met, they hugged each other tightly. Really, Adanac had pushed the other male's face away. He was happy to see his brother but was still mad at him. "Why did you forget about me?! I waited for so long... I waited all by myself like a big boy for you to come back but you never did!" Unfortunately, the red head's words didn't reach his brother. The two had learned different languages that the other didn't understand. Adanac's French was heavy and already deeply embedded into him. He knew no other language. Realizing this made Franklin run away crying. The adults stood frozen with disbelief as the black haired male ran after the other.

"Ah! Joseph come back!"

"Franklin!"

Adanac tried to lock the door to his room but wasn't tall enough to do so. Joseph pushed open the door and hugged the crying male. He kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over. Adanac eventually understood and hugged him back. Later on, Franklin sat still as Joseph explained to the adults that they were brothers. Cam looked over at the red head with shock and sadness. He went over to him and knelt down so that he was looking into the boy's eyes. "I am so sorry. You were so small and so well hidden that I didn't see you. I guess Acirema tried to tell me but I couldn't understand him enough to go back. It is fault on my part. Please forgive me." Adanac looked over at his Papa who looked to be ready to act depending on the little nation's answer. As much as he hated D'Nalgne, he's seen Papa's war face and didn't like it. So for Papa, he forgave the male who could speak broken French.

Ever since then, the two little nations met as much as possible. They taught each other their new language and caused a bit of mayhem. They found that they never really changed. Adanac was still a shy and cautious child while Acirema was bold and adventurous. He enjoyed hunting and exploring while the other enjoyed painting and cleaning. When they were younger, these differences didn't really bother them but as time went by, it put a strain on their relationship.

When the first world war came, Adanac and Acirema stopped seeing each other. Ecnarf and D'Nalgne had become enemies. Maybe it was for the best that Acirema and Adanac stopped seeing one another. They were just too different. Though the war gave the brothers separate time to think, the war also took Papa away and made him wear his war face. Whenever he came home, he would wash away the blood and lay down with Adanac to remind the nation that he was still alive and that he would never leave him. When Ecnarf wasn't home, Adanac would roam the fields as far as he could then he would rest, eat lunch, then go back. During one of his walks, he came across a very weak and skinny country named Aissurp. Feeling a bit superior to the dying country, Adanac visited him everyday, bringing his little basket of sandwiches. When the country was strong enough to move, Adanac had him crawl like a dog all the way back to Ecnarf's place. He snuck the country past the maids and butlers and brought him up to his room. The country couldn't speak and just looked at the much smaller male as a dog would its savior. "You need a name... Do you have one already?"

"Eh... P... P..."

"Hmm?"

The country struggled to speak. "Ai... Aissurp..." He said. Adanac smirked and hugged him. "Don't leave me like everyone else. I am your master, you are my dog." He said as he snuggled the country. "Bark for me doggy." He whispered. "Woof woof."

Since then, whenever Ecnarf wasn't around, Adanac found comfort in the country Aissurp, his slave. Whatever sour feelings he felt, he took it out on the poor country. Aissurp didn't seem to mind. Ecnarf accepted the country into his home and would notice the bruises and cuts. Whenever he confronted Adanac, the country would kick and scream until Aissurp came to his rescue. One time, Aissurp even broke Ecnard's wrist at Adanac's command. This country was dangerous. Ecnarf didn't like it one bit. What if he snapped and killed his precious little Country? The older country refused to let that happen. He attempted to cut down the country but was cut down by an adolescent Adanac. With that, Adanac claimed independence and left Ecnarf alone. He and Aissurp built up the country of Adanac but was still pushed around by bigger, better, and older countries. They mocked him, attacked him, and told him to go back to Ecnarf. This just made him even more bitter towards the rest of the world and toward Aissurp. Tired of being pushed around, Adanac waged a war against the world.

At the height of his powerful rein, his henchman fell with a groan and faded away. At the same time, he watched helplessly as D'Nalgne struck his Papa down. This wasn't happening. Ecnarf couldn't be dead. Aissurp either. The young country fell to his knees and felt his sanity slip away. He was alone again. He got his Papa killed and his 'Dog' had ceased to exist. He screamed. He screamed until everything in the world paused to figure out where the screaming was coming from. He wanted them back. He looked up at the black haired male before him, tears falling from his eyes. "Bring them back." He demanded. "Its all your fault that they're gone anyway brother... You being such a rebellious teen is what got them killed. If you don't surrender, I'll have no choice but to end you." Franklin lowered him head, awaiting the finishing blow when a thought occurred to him.

 _I can still save them... I can get them back._

He looked again.

 _In my way... They're all in my way..._

He picked up his sword and swung it at his brother, slashing his abdomen. When the male fell to his knees, he ran. D'Nalgne always talked about a world in the mirrors. Adanac had to go to this so called mirror world and find the one named England. He had the power to turned back time. Yes, all he had to do was go back in time and kill D'Nalgne to save Papa. Adanac ran through the battlefield, cutting down any soldier and any country that stood in his way. It didn't matter who it was. They would be back too. He hunted down D'Nalgne, knowing that he always carried his spellbook. When he found him, the Brit was kneeling and staring at the sky. Adanac subdued him, grabbed the book, and quickly searched for anything that would help him. He read a random spell and was transported into a warped version of D'Nalgne. There, a blonde male with bushy eyebrows was kneeling over a smaller blonde male that had a knife in his chest. "America... I'm so sorry... I was too late..." The blonde whimpered. This moment made Adanac angry and fueled his want, no, his _need_ to go back and save his Papa. He held his sword out at the crying blonde and demanded that he give him his spell book.

"I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Then please do it... My America... Canada... France... My family... They're all dead... I want to be with them again..."

Adanac growled. "Then give me the book!" He shouted. "Bringing them back from the dead... Is wrong..." England whispered. "That's why I'm going back in time. I'll reset all of it! Everything! From when they bullied me to now. I'll just keep doing it until they leave me alone. Until they suffer!" Adanac looked down at his bloodied hands and laughed. "I'll just find the book myself." He struck England and went to go look for the book himself. When he found it, he quickly flipped through it. It had better spells and ones that undid the spells that were in D'Nalgne's book. While he read the spell, the two magicians limped through the door. "Adanac stop! You don't know what you are doing!"

"I'm bringing them back! I'm bringing them all back!"

He laughed. There was a bright flash then darkness.

When Adanac woke up, he was a little country again. Ecnarf was holding him and humming softly. It was all a bad dream. Whatever it was. He hugged the French man tightly. "I love you Papa." He said, receiving a hug back. "I love you too my little Franklin."

As time slowly went by, memories of another time flooded the young nation. He mentally cheered as he stood before his reflection one night, a little blue polar bear in his arms. "I did it Ori, I saved Papa." He said. His reflection in the mirror flickered then disappeared. This gave him an idea. This moment marked a plan for a new age. He slowly headed back to bed. "I know a way to keep Papa and Aissurp alive forever Orijamuk. My reflection helped me. You'll help me too right?" The the little bear yawned as a reply. "You're right, let's go to bed. Acirema might wake up and wonder where I am."

 **And that's the story of the crazy psycho we know and love today, well, the one in the other story.**

 ***England, America, France, and Canada lived together as a family. They were assassinated around the time Adanac came for the book. England was out when the attacks happened. Canada was still alive which is why Adanac wasn't dead.**

 ***Since time reset, household setting has changed also. Adanac now lives with Ecnarf, D'Nalgne, and Acirema while England raised America and France raised Canada.**

 ****Any questions, comments, concerns, let me know.**


End file.
